


Jensen's in Trouble

by BlueMoon007



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon007/pseuds/BlueMoon007
Summary: A collection of one-shots.  Some based on comments made at conventions or in interviews, others are purely a work of my imagination.  All of which have the central theme of Jensen finding himself in trouble, usually with his parents.





	1. The Prank that Backfired

Jared looked over the crowd of people that excitedly waited to hear him and Jensen talk about their lives and work.  
“Hi. What's your question?”  
“I wanted to know if you pulled any pranks as kids.” the fan asks with a little bit of nervous excitement.  
Jared looks over at his on-screen brother who chuckled at a distant memory.  
“Yeah I tried to play one on my brother, it backfired quite spectacularly though,” Jensen answered with a little smirk and shifted in his seat as the memory returned to him.

***  
“Not fair, Josh!” 12-year-old Jensen whined at his older brother who wasn’t letting him have a turn on the video game system “You promised!”

  
Josh rolled his eyes and ignored his younger brother until Jensen stood in front of the TV blocking his view and refusing to move until the game let off the sound of his character dying.

  
“You brat,” he yelled at the smaller boy, then grabbed his brother by the arms and flung him to the other side of the room. Jensen landed with a thud against the wall and crumpled to the floor. His eyes watered as he rubbed his elbow if mom or dad were home his 16-year-old brother would be in so much trouble. But they weren’t. Dad had gone to the studio to get some voice over work finished up and Mom had taken 5-year-old Mackenzie to run some errands. Jensen scowled at his brother, he’d get him back for this.

  
It didn’t take long for Jensen to think of the perfect plan. The old bucket of water over the door trick, then when Josh went to get a snack from the kitchen… SPLUSH water all over him.

  
While Josh was completely engrossed in the video game, Jensen got to work, he got a bucket and filled it with water then carefully balanced it on top of the door between the kitchen and dining room where Josh would have to go through to get to the kitchen. Once that was done he figured the best thing to do would be to get out of the way, the creek behind the house seemed like the best option as Josh was still playing.

  
Hours later Jensen forgot all about the little prank he had set up in his house, riding his bike along the path or trying to catch frogs in the creek or climbing trees had pushed that far from his mind. When Mom called him in for dinner his stomach growled loudly, he had been outside for hours and the thought of his mother's cooking spurred him on towards the house.

  
Throwing his bike down by the door and then his dirty sneakers on the porch he entered the house and headed towards the dining room where his brother and dad followed him in.

  
And then the world slowed down to almost a stop, Mackenzie pushed open the door, carrying plates and cutlery to set the table, mom just behind her with a pot of sauced spaghetti. Jensen had forgotten all about his previously set up prank until that is, the half-filled bucket of water came falling down into the pot of food. Not having expected a bucket of water to land in her spaghetti Donna dropped the pot onto the floor and the sauce and pasta splattered everywhere. Mackenzie screamed as hot pasta sauce landed on her legs. Jensen just stood there in shock as he watched it happen in slow motion, unable to stop the disaster happening in front of him.

  
Dad rushed forward scooping Mackenzie up and took her to the sink in the kitchen to rinse off what had splattered on her.

  
“I’ll help you clean up, Mom,” Josh volunteered quickly and started scooping up the pasta into the pan.

Donna sat back on her heels, which made a squishing sound on the now soaked carpet and looked at her youngest son who stood sheepishly at the other side of the dining room. Dad carried Mackenzie back into the dining room, she sniffled slightly but calmed down when she went right into her mother's arms. He took one look at both his boys and knew immediately who was responsible for the mess.

  
“Jensen," Alan yelled, green eyes snapped up and met angry ones, "go pick out a belt.” 

  
“Dad... I …” Jensen sputtered out an attempted start of an explanation.

  
“I don’t want to hear it right now. Move.”

  
Jensen nervously bit his lip and muttered out a quiet “Yes, sir,” before leaving the room. Donna looked up at her husband and shook her head in exacerbation.

  
“Josh, thanks for helping clean up. We’ll have to call the carpet cleaners to come for the stain," turning to Donna, "Why don’t you take Mackenzie and Josh out for dinner, I’ll go deal with Jensen.” Alan told his wife as she stood up and looked around the now destroyed dining room.

Donna nodded in agreement and began ushering the two remaining kids to the car. Alan ran his hand through his hair, his younger son was always causing some sort of mischief but he never expected behavior like this from him. He looked up the stairs with dread, he hated his part of parenting.

Jensen had gone into his parent's room and opened up the closet doors.  He felt sick looking at the various belts hanging there.  Josh had told him once to avoid the skinny ones and Jensen wisely listened as he skipped over the smaller belts.  He took an almost longing look at the thick one that belonged to his mother knowing it wouldn't hurt as much, instead of selecting a thick leather belt.

Jensen sat on his bed nervously picking at his fingernails, he was fairly certain he was going to throw up from nerves.  He had placed the belt he picked out next to him. 

The look dad had given him, he’d never seen his dad look at him like that. Dad had looked at Josh like that a couple of times, both of which had resulted in his older brother getting one hell of an ass whipping, but Josh had already been in high school before his dad had pulled out the big guns like his belt. Jensen had gotten spanked a few times, but his dad had always used his hand on him. Mom tended to just give a smack on an as-needed basis. A knock on the door made him jump slightly and look up to see his dad come into the room. He sat down on Josh’s bed across from him.

  
“Why Jensen?”

  
A couple of tears fell out of the boy's green eyes “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

  
“I’m listening,” Alan responded calmly, much calmer than he felt inside but he knew to yell and lose his temper wouldn’t help the situation.

  
“Josh was being mean all morning and I just wanted to get back at him. But I didn’t mean for it to fall on mom and Mackenzie like that.” he hiccuped and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. Alan handed his son a tissue and waited as Jensen blew his nose.

  
“And do you think it would have been ok if Josh had gotten a bucket of water dumped on him .. in the dining room?”

  
Jensen shrugged but continued to look down, his dad gently lifted his chin up forcing him to look up. He raised an eyebrow indicated he was waiting for an actual answer, a shrug was not going to cut it.

  
“Yes?” Jensen answered flashing his dad a smile and hoping his charm would get him out of this mess. Dad shook his head, no. Jensen’s smile disappeared. “I’m really sorry.”

  
“I know you are, let’s get this over with, son.” 

  
“Can’t you just ground me?” Jensen begged.  
Alan shook his head and gently pulled his son over his lap and began what would be one worst spanking of his son's young life. At that moment Jensen swore he’d never play another prank again.

Of course, that wouldn't actually happen, especially after Jensen and Jared met, but at least by then, Jensen would be far too old for his father to discipline him.  That's what he told himself anyway, being in Vancouver helped too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what'd you think? Drop me a comment below.


	2. A High Speed Chase and Poor Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's talked about his one little run-in with the wrong side of the law as a teenager, this chapter is based on what he's said during conventions and interviews and my own imagination to fill in the blanks.

Allen, TX 1995

The ringing wouldn’t stop.  Alan picked up the phone but the ringing continued.  He looked at the handset curiously before setting it down.  He felt a nudge and looked around, no one was there. Then again.  With a groan, Alan opened his eyes to the darkened room. The ringing continued, he reached up rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the digital clock next to him.  2:54 AM. Who on earth would be calling now?  

Alan threw the covers off and staggered out of bed and down the stairs.  It must be important because the phone had been ringing for a while now. His heart pounded, his first thoughts going to his son, Josh, who was away at college, terrified that something had happened.

Picking up the receiver he uttered a gruff, “Hello?”

“Mr. Ackles?”

“Speaking.”   
“This is Officer Brown from the Allen Police Department.  There’s been a bit of an incident..” 

“Josh? Is he alright?  What happened?”

“The kid said his name was Jensen,” the officer said, sounding a little confused.   
“Jensen?” Alan whispered in confusion then looked over at the key hook noticing his son’s set was missing “Damn it,” he hissed uncharacteristically when he realized that his younger son had undoubtedly snuck out of the house.

“What happened?”

***

Earlier

***

The house was finally quiet.  Jensen carefully slipped out of bed and changed back into jeans and a t-shirt and thew a sweatshirt over, nights could still be cool in Texas this time of year.  Stooping down he pulled out his brand new paintball gun from under his bed where he’d stashed it earlier that day, then carefully headed out of the house.  

“Hurry up, Jay,” someone whisper-shouted loudly as Jensen closed the door and headed to meet up with 2 other boys nearby.

“Shut up, Scott,” Jensen whispered back before hopping into the waiting car that idled on the side of the road.  The three teens slowly drove off.

Stopping a few streets over they boys pulled out their paintball guns and loaded them, taking careful aim at window ACs and bird feeders in a yard they began shooting, after getting a few hits they moved on to another house and gave the white garage a splattering of color.

This went on for a few more houses before the  _ whoop whop  _ of police sirens could be heard.  

“Let’s get out of here,” Scott said and Bryan, their driver, took off.  

 

Losing the police was harder than anticipated, they’d manage to get past one car only to find another one close behind.  

“There! Turn onto the highway.” Jensen suggested and they veered onto the interstate at the last moment and floored it hoping to put some distance between them and the car following them.

For a moment or two, it seemed to work and they didn’t see any police behind them. But before the boys were able to celebrate to patrol cars came into view, then a third joined from an on-ramp.  The next exit was blocked off and they were quickly joined by squad cars four and five.

Jensen looked behind him nervously, “Guys I think maybe we should pull over,” he tried to suggest.

“No way, we got this,” one of his friends said and their getaway car sped up more.

It was only a few minutes before they all realized they’d have no choice but to stop as several more police cars joined the chase.

Eventually pulling over to the side of the highway a megaphone could be heard “Step out of the vehicle.  Hands up!”

One final desperate look was shared among the boys before Jensen put a shaking hand on the door handle and slowly stepped out.  

Jensen couldn’t tell what happened next, it was all too fast, a rush of bodies, shouting, hands roughly grabbing him, and then being thrown to the ground.  The air in his lungs was pushed out as he landed face down on the side of the highway and a heavy knee to his back kept him immobile. His hands were yanked back and cuffed tightly behind him.  The officer kneeling on him was saying something but Jensen couldn’t really focus on him, getting air back into his lungs being his priority.

He remained like that, face down on the side of the road with a man much larger than him, kneeling on his back, each breath a struggle, and the side of his face pressed down with large hands into the asphalt.  Jensen couldn’t see anything except for a bit of grass and the edge of the road. He couldn’t hear much either but after what felt like a long time someone shouted “Its just paintball guns.”

The officer kneeling on him got up and roughly pulled Jensen up and sat him on the curb, “Boy, if you were mine you wouldn’t sit for a month,” the officer growled at him, Jensen swallowed nervously but didn’t answer, “Name, age?”

“Jensen Ackles. 17, sir,” Jensen answered timidly.

“Who should we call?”

 

Jensen sat on the curb between Bryan and Scott, they were each about 20 feet apart, he had tried to say something briefly to Scott but the officer nearby gave him a cuff upside the head and told him to be quiet, so he did.   Bryan’s dad was the first to arrive, Jensen winced at the angry look on the man’s face and quickly looked down at his shoes, he was going to have to deal with whatever was coming soon, he didn’t want to see the stormy expressions on this man’s face too.

Soon a familiar sedan pulled up and a tired-looking man got out and approached the officers.  After some talking, Jensen was pulled to his feet, not nearly as rough as before, and the handcuffs removed.  A firm grasp on his upper arm lead him to his father, Jensen looked up at the man and was about to say hello but the look on his face made him snap his mouth shut again.  He’d never seen his dad this angry before, he half wanted to ask if he could stay there on the side of the road.

“Apologize,” Alan ground out.

Jensen swallowed and quickly told the nearby officers he was sorry for all the trouble he’d helped cause before his dad grabbed him by the back of the neck and led him back to the car.  Jensen climbed in without a word.

Jensen squirmed in the seat as his dad drove in silence, he couldn’t take the quiet anymore, “Dad, I’m…”

“Jensen, be quiet.” Alan cut him off sharply, his jaw clenching in agitation.  Jensen reached over to flip on the radio, but his father turned that off immediately as well.  Jensen sat in the uncomfortable silence until they pulled into their driveway and into the garage. He climbed out of the car, unsure of what was going to happen next.

“Go to bed,” Alan ordered in a tone that did not invite argument.  Jensen climbed the stairs to his room, glad he no longer had to share with Josh, changed quickly and collapsed into bed.

 

The smell of coffee and bacon and the sounds of hushed voices woke Jensen a few hours later, he rubbed his eyed and sleepily made his way to the kitchen where his mom and dad were talking.  The pit in his stomach clenched further when he walked in and they stopped talking to look at him. Dad still looked pissed, although not quite as much as the night before and Mom had that sad look of disappointment on her face as she gestured for him to sit down and poured him a glass of milk.

Jensen gave a small smile of thanks and she made up a plate of food for him.  Jensen looked at the toast, eggs, and bacon and didn’t want to eat it knowing it would sit like rocks in his stomach, but he forced down a few bites before looking back at his mom pitifully. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just not very hungry right now,” he whispered.

Donna nodded understandingly but pursed her lips as well, disapproval was written all over her face and Jensen quickly dropped his gaze.

“What were you thinking?” Alan asked, his arms crossed as he leaned back against the counter.

Jensen shrugged, “It sounded fun.”

“But you knew it was wrong, didn’t you? That’s why you snuck out in the middle of the night.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you went ahead and did it anyway.”   
“Yes, sir.”

“Jensen,” the voice sounded so tired, “you’re grounded.”

Jensen nodded, “how long?”

Alan didn’t answer right away, he looked at his wife as they silently communicated.

“A month,” mom answered, “I am so disappointed in you, Jensen.”

The boy bit his lip and nodded, he was about to get up and leave when his father added, “go pick out a belt and meet me in the den.  And not that huge one of your mothers or I’ll pick one out.”

Jensen’s head snapped up as he looked at his dad with a little bit of surprise, he had hoped that the grounding would be it, he knew better than to say anything other than the expected, “yes, sir.”

 

Jensen climbed the stairs and went into his parent’s room and opened the closet doors where the selection of belts hung.  He looked longingly at the wide almost 5-inch belt of his mothers that felt like a smack with a magazine. There was a selection of smaller belts but Jensen skipped right over those quickly finding the widest one he could that was almost two inches.  He cringed looking at it, but it was the best choice he could find. The trip down to the den seemed to be both excruciatingly slow and way too fast. Jensen handed the belt to his father without a word between them, they’d both done this dance before.  He was far too big to go over his dad’s lap anymore, he had been for a long time now. Jensen gave one last sad look at his dad, in hopes that he’d change his mind, but Alan was resolved and only hardened his expression further at his son’s attempts at escaping a well-earned punishment.  With a sigh, Jensen pulled down his pajama pants and put his hands on the desk, leaning forward a little waiting for the onslaught on his backside to start.  

Alan didn’t wait long and he applied the leather quickly and deliberately, having his son crying in no time.  He didn’t let up when the tears started though, this wasn’t just an innocent mistake, he had KNOWN better and decided to do it anyway and he was going to ensure that that didn’t happen again. 

Jensen thought he was going to die, his ass was on fire and each lick just intensified it, he cried and begged but his father just kept at it until he was sure he couldn’t take anymore and then suddenly it was over, Dad pulled him up into a hug.

“Don’t you EVER do that again, you hear me, young man?”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen said between hiccups and sniffles, “are you still mad?”

Alan looked into watery green eyes, “I’m not happy, but I’m not mad.  Here,” he handed his son back the belt, “put it away and go to your room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what'd you think? Drop me a comment below.


	3. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen finds trouble it's not just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all events that happened while I was at school, not to me of course (I was a good child) so I thought let's just throw them all together and cause some mischief. Enjoy.

It was a typical Tuesday evening, Mackenzie was curled up on the couch in the living room watching “Fresh Prince” and Josh was at the other end working on an English essay.   Jensen sprawled out on the floor with his math book working away at his overdue homework. Mr. Harris had threatened to send a note home if it wasn’t turned in by tomorrow, and he had at least three weeks of work to catch up on.  And if there was one thing Jensen did not want, it was another note home. He shifted slightly as he turned the page of his textbook and felt the crinkle of one-note already in the front pocket of his jeans. He wasn’t sure when he was going to ask his mom or dad to sign this one from his Spanish teacher. 

**

Ms. Perez, was generally really laid back, not quite “cool” but she didn’t yell much either, and that's why Jensen had thought she wouldn’t really mind much if he learned, and proceeded to teach the rest of the class, as many bad words as he could.  Enquiring minds want to know these things. But when the words ended up scrawled on the chalkboard this morning (Jensen had NO idea how it got there, really) while Ms. Perez had stepped out to make copies, she was… not pleased. Of course, the snitch, Caroline, had to rat him out about the chalkboard and the fact that he had taught the entire eighth-grade such colorful vocabulary.   Ms. Perez erased the board and continued with the lesson and Jensen thought he’d almost gotten away with it except when the bell rang she called him back.  

Jensen let out a little groan as he turned back to his teacher, his friends and fellow classmates giving him both props for the amusing lesson or murmured “good luck” as they walked past.  He then was chewed out for several minutes about what sort of things were appropriate in school and which weren’t and was then handed a note to be signed and returned by tomorrow if he didn’t want to have a visit with Mr. Williams, the vice-principal.  

**

Jensen chewed on the end of his pencil as he thought about the problem of the Spanish note, mom tended to go easier on him than dad did, but she had zero tolerance for foul language, somehow he didn’t think that saying it in Spanish would keep her from washing out his mouth with soap.  Dad would probably just swat him at worst or lecture, dad LOVED to lecture. He sighed as he looked down at the seemingly endless list of math problems he still had to complete, it was taking forever. All the adults around him kept telling him to just do the work when it was assigned, but it never really seemed urgent enough until it was overdue and threats were issued.

The phone rang, Jensen ignored it as Josh got up to answer it.  

“Oh hello, Mr. Williams,” Josh said with a smirk as he looked down at his little brother.  Jensen’s head snapped up and he glared at Josh, “Of course, I’ll go get him,.... Dad!” Josh left the room to find his dad and hand over the phone.  A minute later Josh returned and sat back down on the couch, “What’d you do this time, Dipshit? Cause we know Mr. Williams didn’t call to set up a golf date with Dad,”  Josh asked.

“I don’t know,” Jensen answered with a bit of a petulant whine.

“Don’t know? Or there’s more than one thing it  _ could _ be?”

Jensen scowled at his brother and went back to his homework, annoyed that his brother assessed the situation a little too accurately.  As he pretended to work on his homework Jensen tried to figure out why Mr. Williams would be calling. It wasn't as if he was a bad kid, he didn’t really mean any harm he just tended to take things a little too far.  Being naturally quick-witted, good looking, and popular, Jensen often ended up in the role of class clown. When the cute girls in his grade were giggling and smiling at him he just kept going, eating up the attention, the attention of the belt later or Mr. William’s paddle, on one unfortunate occasion, usually was the furthest thing from his mind.  When Josh was in middle school Mr. Williams had only called home once, and that was because Josh had done exceptionally well in his math class and the teachers wanted to move him to the advanced class, mid-year. By the time Jensen was midway through sixth grade, Dad joked that Mr. Williams had their number on speed dial.

“Jensen Ross!” a deep voice called out.

“Yeah?” Jensen tried to sound nonchalant.

“We’re going to have a talk after dinner. Got it?”

Jensen closed his eyes and hung his head in a feeling of defeat before answering, “Yes, sir,” with a groan.

“You gonna get spanked again, Jensen?” Mackenzie asked innocently from her spot on the couch, she looked worried and sad.  

Josh laughed and answered, “oh, I’d bet on it.”

Mackenzie scowled at him it upset her to see her big brother get in trouble and she didn’t like Josh taunting him further.

“Shut up, Josh,” Jensen muttered trying to ignore his brothers laughs, concentrate on his homework, and wrack his brain about what he could be in trouble for this time.  The note from Spanish class didn’t seem like it was call-home worthy, so Jensen crossed that off of his mental list of transgressions. The only other thing he could think of was the disaster that was his science project.   He had certainly not meant to set the desk on fire… it just sort of happened.  And he had gotten the fire extinguisher and put it out right away.   His teacher looked like he had been ready to march him down to the VP’s office but the bell rang and Jensen grabbed his bag and ran out the door to his bus.

**

Dinner was always a lively affair.  Dad was a funny guy, he was always cracking jokes or telling stories, he didn’t seem to have any trouble setting aside the impending conversation with his youngest son in order to make the meal enjoyable.  Jensen on the other hand, idly stirred his mashed potatoes and gravy into a grey-brown pile of sludge, barely eating anything. His stomach tightened into a large knot whenever he tried to take a bite to eat.   The rule had always been that you had to finish your plate of food before you were allowed to leave the table. It was almost always a race between Josh and Jensen who could finish off their plate, and then some, first.  Tonight was a different story though Josh and even Mackenzie had long since been cleared to leave the table and even Mom and Dad had gone off to find other things to do while Jensen contemplated if he could launch his broccoli into the vase on the buffet across the room.  “Jensen, aren’t you done yet?  Are you feeling alright?” Mom put a worried hand up to the boy’s forehead to check for temperature, he just looked up at his mom with the most sorrowful expression he could muster. 

“Please don’t make me finish, I’m not hungry.”

“Alright, go on then, just this once,” mom added, worried, she knew something was up but Alan hadn’t confided in her yet just what exactly that was. 

 

***

Putting his fist up to the door to the den, Jensen knocked softly before entering.  Dad looked up from the script he was reviewing and looked at his son over his glasses, “go get changed for bed, I’ll be up shortly.” 

Jensen glanced at the clock on the wall before answering, “yes, Dad,” and saw himself out, it was still a couple of hours before his bedtime but Jensen had the feeling that arguing that point wouldn’t be wise, especially since he knew he was in trouble but wasn’t sure why or how much.  The uncertainty was the worst of it though, usually, when he was in trouble he knew exactly why and usually had a fairly good idea what to expect, but Dad hadn’t said anything yet and that made Jensen even more nervous.

Josh was already in the room finishing up some homework when Jensen stumbled in to change, “oh, PJs already, I’m dying here. You gotta tell me what did you did.”

If looks could kill, Josh would be dead.  

Jensen had just finished changing when Dad arrived. 

“Josh, go take care of the dishes,” dad ordered stepping aside in the doorway to make room.

“But it's not my day.”  
“Joshua…” the tone was almost a growl and Josh wisely obeyed the warning. 

Once his oldest son had left the room Alan sat on the bed across from Jensen, “Jensen,” Alan said gently, there was no hint of anger just a tinge of disappointment which was worse, “what’s going on?”

Jensen kept his eyes firmly fixed on the floor and gave a shrug.

“It’s not like you to be so disrespectful,” Alan continued.  Jensen furrowed his brow in confusion but didn’t respond. Disrespect?  Sure the incident in science had been bad, but he wasn’t disrespectful, “Jensen?”  
“I… I didn’t mean to.   I didn’t know it was going to catch fire, and I put it out really fast, nothing even looked burnt,” Jensen quickly spit out before looking up at his dad.

Alan was the one who now looked confused, “Fire?  Start from the beginning, what happened?”  
Taking a breath, Jensen again trained his eyes on the carpet where he dug his toes into it.  “Remember the volcano I made for science?” Alan nodded, “Well it was supposed to erupt when I lit the stuff inside it, but,”

“Lit? Like with a match?” Dad interrupted.

“Yes, anyway it didn’t go right and the paper mache caught on fire, and then the volcano finally started erupting and the desk caught on fire.”  
Alan looked shocked and a little angry, Jensen responded by talking faster and the whole story came spilling out, “so everyone in class started freaking out, I grabbed the fire extinguisher from the hall and put out the fire.  Nothing was damaged, not really, I mean that white foam stuff got everywhere, and that's smelled bad, but everything was ok and no one was hurt, but I really really didn’t mean for all that to happen, Dad! It was an accident, well I suppose lighting it wasn’t but it wasn’t supposed to do that!”  
Jensen had worked himself up into a slight panic at this point and his brimming eyes started to spill over with tears, “I’m sorry.”

Alan sat dumbfounded for a moment before moving over to sit next to his son and pulled his distraught son into his arms.  He wasn’t sure what to do about this news, it wasn’t what Mr. Williams had called about at all, he wasn’t happy with this new information but it sounded like the whole situation had at least scared his son enough to not try it again, he hoped anyway.

“So let me see if I understand, you tried to make the volcano that’s made out of paper, erupt, by trying to light something inside it on fire, the whole thing caught fire, which you then put out, and when did this happen?”

“Today, didn’t Mr. Williams tell you that?” Jensen asked looking as miserable as a wet cat.

Alan sighed and squeezed his son a little tighter. “No, he actually didn’t call about that at all.”  Alan felt his son tense slightly at the news and he correctly guessed that he was kicking himself for confessing to something he may have gotten away with, “But I’m glad you told me, I didn’t think I needed to have a conversation with my 14-year-old about playing with fire but it seems I was mistaken.”

“No, Dad, I got it, don’t worry,” Jensen quickly responded.  Alan made a noncommitted hum as he looked down at his son. “Dad?  What did Mr. Williams call about then?” Curiosity finally won out, and Jensen didn’t want to volunteer any more things to be in trouble for.

“Ah, well apparently there was a small riot last week in Mrs. Russo’s social studies class.  Something about her favoring the girls.”

Jensen grimaced, “Oh.. that,” he said sheepishly, he had honestly forgotten about that entire situation, after all it had happened last week!  He looked up at his dad who waited patiently for him to explain.  

“Mrs. Russo is always letting the girls get away with stuff that the boys can’t, so last week Jessi, who’s really annoying by the way, kept standing up and walking around the room for this or that, but when I stood up to get a tissue she assigned me extra work.  It’s not fair! So I told her that, so she tried assigning me even more, and I said no and said that she wasn’t treating the boys fairly, and I’m not really sure what happened next, everyone was shouting and things kind of got out of hand,” Jensen said in one breath.  He hadn’t realized last week's incident had caused such an issue. The class had gotten so wound up that despite her best efforts Mrs. Russo struggled to regain control that day and was unable to finish her planned lesson. She had been out sick for the rest of the week.

Alan sighed as he looked back at his son whose wide green eyes were staring back at him, “Mrs. Russo ended up having a panic attack after that, uh… lesson.  She said you were the one to rile everyone up.”  
“But she was the one being unfair!”  Jensen couldn’t help but try and defend himself.

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to explain to a middle schooler why inciting a riot in history class wasn’t allowed, “Is there anything else I should know about before I decide how to deal with the fire and your behavior in social studies?”

The boy looked up at his dad with a guilty expression before crossing the room to his discarded jeans and fishing out the note from Spanish class, “just this, and I’ll probably have a math note tomorrow for not turning in my homework,” he said as he handed over the small slip of paper.

“How far behind are you?”  
“Three weeks,” Jensen winced as he answered.

“Jensen,” Alan all but growled out.

Alan regretted asking.  He took the note and read through it.   Closing his eyes, Alan steadied himself not to laugh, in all honesty, it was just like Jensen to find so much trouble and none of it was malicious or intentional, he just saw opportunities and was unable to resist, and the fact of the matter was that the stunts he pulled were funny.  Really funny. Still, it annoyed the teachers and kept them from being able to teach, and that meant notes home, and phone calls, and conferences. And for Alan that meant that he had to discipline his son even though he wished he didn’t have to.

“Alright, go pick one out,” sighed Alan.

Jensen looked sadly at his father before sighing and leaving the room.  A moment later Jensen returned with a comically large belt that belonged to Donna.  Alan chucked to himself, this spanking would be more of a formality rather than really hurt, and they both knew it.    
“So we have the little mutiny in history class, a fire in science, not turning in homework for 3 weeks in math, and using cuss words in Spanish?  Anything else I’m missing? Might as well get this all over with at once.”

Jensen thought for a moment, there was the cow on the roof prank that Mr. Williams said he’d expel anyone involved over, but he wasn’t about to admit he knew anything about that. “No, sir, that's everything.”

Alan studied his troublesome son for a moment, not really believing him before pulling him over his lap and applying the belt to the small pajama covered butt in front of him.  The boy squirmed and his face turned red, more from embarrassment than from being in pain, the smacks were like getting whacked with a newspaper or magazine and only just slightly began to hurt towards the end.  He did manage to squeeze out a tear or two, just so his dad didn’t think he didn’t do a good enough job, of course.

“Alright, go to bed, no TV till that math homework is all caught up,” Alan said sternly.

With a pout, Jensen climbed into bed after giving his dad a hug, “goodnight, Dad.”

“Love you, kid, try and stay out of trouble, ok?” Alan said brushing blond hair out of the green eyes looking up at him.  Jensen nodded solemnly before rolling over. Alan pulled up the blankets and took a moment to enjoy tucking in his almost grown wayward boy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback. Love it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Let me know.


	4. On Set Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan is excited to work alongside his son on "Supernatural" but he's not too happy to learn how the boys are behaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely fiction, 100% my imagination.

Alan smiled to himself as he walked across the lot of his son’s show. Sometimes he couldn’t believe it, his son was one of the leads on his show! He was up in Canada for a couple of weeks to guest star on the show, and it has been great. His part was small and he had wrapped early in the day.

  
Wandering down towards video village where the director and some producers often were located Alan wanted to see how things were progressing. He quietly slipped in without letting others know he was there so as not to disturb anyone.

  
“Boys! Focus!” Robert Singer yelled into his headset, before sitting back with a sigh when on the monitor Jensen was knocked over. Jared popped up into the frame with a big grin and, “Is his tongue blue? Who gave Jared candy?” Mr. Singer growled, he paused for a moment listening, “tell those girls in hair and makeup that if they give him so much as one more damn gummy bear they’re all fired! Someone get the sugar off his face.”

  
Alan shook his head, everyone in the little video village looked exhausted and fed up, they were all working on hour 13 and there was no sign of wrapping up for the day anytime soon. Backing out of the little camp, Alan headed towards set to see what was going on. He heard the commotion before he saw anything.

  
“Jensen! Put. That. Down. Now!” a woman's voice could be heard.

Alan hung back and watched from a distance as his grown son used a prop machete to swing around, pretending it was a samurai sword. An unamused woman stood nearby trying to get the man to stop and hand over the blade. Alan looked around the room, the camera, lighting, and sound people looked exhausted. One of the regular guest stars stood by the table looking bored as he waited for another shot. Enough was enough.

  
“Jensen!” Alan shouted in a low tone.

The younger man wheeled around, holding the machete behind his back the way a child might when they are caught with something they shouldn’t have.

“Dad! Hi, um what are you doing here? I thought you wrapped up already for the day.”

“I need to speak with you… now,” Alan spoke in a low tone.

  
Jensen wet his lips nervously and nodded. Jared behind him made an “oooooh” noise taunting him. Handing the prop woman the blade, Jensen hissed “shut up” to his on-screen brother before making his way over to his father. He had barely gotten there before Alan gripped his upper arm. An onlooker might see it as a friendly gesture between the two men, but Jensen could feel otherwise, his father's grip was iron tight just above his elbow and it made him feel about 12 years old again. He looked at his dad, not exactly sure what was going on, but certain that it wasn’t good.

  
“You need to cut the crap, Jensen. I just came over from video village and Mr. Singer and the other producers and AD’s are beyond annoyed by your shenanigans.”

  
“We’re just having fun.”

  
“No one says you can’t but look around you, everyone is exhausted, they want to go home, see their families, and you two knuckleheads keep sabotaging the takes.”  
Jensen looked around and was a little ashamed to realize that his dad was right, everyone was exhausted and wanted to be finished with the scene.

  
“And furthermore, do you remember the last time you played around with a weapon, real, prop, or toy?” He waited for the meek “Yes, sir.” reply. “And do you remember what happened?”

  
Jensen’s ears turned pink as he nodded and shifted slightly, he very well remembered not sitting comfortably for a week. Suddenly the cement floor and his boots seemed extremely fascinating.

  
“You remember? Really? Because what I just saw back there was not you respecting a weapon, real or fake… I have no problem reminding you how to behave,”

  
“Dad, I’m 27!” Jensen interrupted as his head snapped up and his eyes met his father’s.

  
“Act like you’re 12 and I’ll treat you like you’re 12,” Alan shrugged, completely unbothered, “and you can let Jared know too, he’s an honorary Ackles after all, I explained what that meant to him when I told his parents I’d look out for him when they moved, you may want to remind him,” Alan raised his eyebrows and gave his son a hard, serious look.

  
Jensen just stared at his dad, he was in shock, his dad had just threatened to discipline him like a child, and not only that his best friend and coworker too, “we’ll be good,” he finally muttered before heading back to his mark.

  
When Jensen returned to where he was supposed to stand, he mumbled an apology to Robin, the props person when she gave him back the machete he needed for the scene.

  
Jared’s mouth dropped open, “you okay?”

  
Jensen nodded, “let's just finish this up, I’ll explain later alright?”

  
Jared had the sense enough to realize that his on-screen brother was serious and that something was bothering him, so he behaved himself long enough for them to finish the scene with only two more takes.

  
When the young men finally wrapped for the day they headed back to their trailers where Jensen filled Jared in on his dad’s warning.

  
“Wait. You mean he threatened to spank you?” Jared couldn’t believe his ears, “Dude, you’re 27!” he snickered a little at his friend's discomfort.

  
“Don’t get too cocky about it, he said he’d kick your butt too.”

  
That wiped the smirk off of Jared’s face pretty quickly, “he wouldn’t,” he tried to argue, not sounding nearly as confident as he was trying to sound. His parents had moved out of the country last year and had asked Alan if he could step in and be there for Jared when they couldn’t. Although Jared had lived on his own since he was 17, being 23 was still very young to not have parents nearby. Alan, of course, had agreed but made it clear that if he was going to act in loco parentis it wasn’t going to just be just holidays and hugs, he’d have no problem taking the young man to task if it was needed.

  
Jensen shrugged as he changed out of Dean’s clothes, “do you really want to test him?”

The cast and crew of Supernatural where in shock when for the rest of the week Jensen and Jared managed to mostly behave themselves, sure there were still plenty of goofing off and joking around but production for once didn’t require extensive overtime to wrap for the week. Robert Singer was just dumbfounded and wondered what on earth had happened to make the two young men simmer down. As he reviewed the footage from filming and quickly noticed one key moment when attitudes and behaviors seemed to change. Alan Ackles had pulled his son aside and talked to him briefly, Jensen had returned subdued and Jared had followed the lead of his older on-screen brother and reeled in the tomfoolery.

  
“Get casting and the writers on the phone,” Singer ordered, “I don’t care how you do it, write Alan in the script for the next two episodes, I want him on set next week.”

***

The next episode they were shooting had begun, it didn’t take long for Jensen and Jared to fall into their old ways of being silly and playing pranks on set. Any progress they had made the week before saving on overtime costs was quickly eliminated when Jensen hid raw fish in Jared’s trailer. Not only was the smell impossible to get out but Jared’s dogs ripped up the upholstery so badly trying to get at the tempting fish that production had to order him a new trailer.

  
“It’s probably a good thing your dad’s gone this week,” Jared joked as they walked back to their trailers, he almost walked into the back of Jensen when he stopped suddenly. Jared looked up, there, standing between the two main trailers was none other than Alan. He was leaning on the handrail to his son’s trailer with his arms crossed over his chest and had a distinctively unhappy expression on his face.

  
Jensen swallowed nervously, “Dad, what are you doing here?”

  
“You didn’t read the guest cast list yet, did you? There was a last-minute rewrite and they asked if I could stay up here,” when Jensen didn’t respond Alan continued, “It looks like it was good that I stayed though. I’ve been hearing some interesting things. Things we just had a conversation about last week,” he gave the boys a stern look. Jensen shoved his hands in his pockets and studied the ground while Jared shifted uncomfortably. Alan reached up and opened the door to his son’s trailer, “In,” he ordered.

  
Jensen quickly scrambled in, he recognized the displeased expression on his father's face and wasn’t about to risk making it worse. Jared watched nervously, he wasn’t sure if he should say his goodbye and head back to his trailer go in as well, the decision was quickly made for him when Alan raised his eyebrows expectantly and motioned for the overgrown young man to get in, “you too, Jared, you were warned.”

  
Jared swallowed, gave a brief nod, and sheepishly entered the trailer. He quickly sat down on the sofa next to Jensen, who was sheet white and looked ready to puke. Jensen had told Jared about what would happen if he got in trouble as a kid. He had always been adamant that his dad had never put him in a position that was unfair but looking at him now Jared was starting to get worried. He’d only gotten spanked once as a kid, he had to admit it was probably deserved. Wandering off at Disney World for the entire day, his family had been out of their minds with worry. Other than that he’d always been a well-behaved kid, he got good grades, was involved in nerd clubs like debate and math club and he’d only gone to a few parties senior year. And now here he was, 23 years old, one-half of the leads of his show that had just gotten picked up for a second season sitting in Jensen’s trailer about to get his butt kicked by his best friend's dad. The whole situation was surreal.

  
Looking up into the trailer Alan took a breath and closed his eyes briefly, he hated this, he hated it each and every time he had to do this when his kids were growing up. He thought he’d long since passed this stage of life where parenting sometimes required a firm hand and suddenly he found himself back in this position not just one, but two young men that clearly needed a bit more guidance than they were getting at the moment. He took one more breath before entering the trailer and beginning his lecture. Jensen had the sense to look ashamed of himself and not argue back and Jared followed his older costars lead. When Alan finally decided he thought he got his point across with the lecture he looked at the young men sitting in front of him, they both looked much younger than they were, especially after being so thoroughly chastised for acting like children.

  
“Alright you two, let's finish this up before they want you back on set. Over the counter here, jeans down,” Alan ordered as he undid his belt.

  
“Dad… I’m 27!” Jensen began to argue.

  
“And you acted like you were 12, so I’m treating you like a 12-year-old. Now let's go before I send you down to the wardrobe trailer to find a belt for me,” Alan snapped, not harshly but he wasn’t about to deal with backtalk from his son, not even if he was 27.

  
That shut the young man up and he quickly did as he was told. Jared hesitated quietly for a moment before following suit.  
**  
Alan pulled a blanket up over his son who had fallen asleep in the bedroom of his trailer, he was laying diagonal to fit his large frame on the small bed. There were tear tracks down his cheeks. He smiled ruefully and hoped he’d never have to do this again. Both boys had cried and howled, probably louder than they would ever like to have admitted but Alan knew this had been harder on him than either one of the boys. Someday they’d understand.  
Wandering into the living room section of the trailer he checked on Jared who was laying on his stomach on the sofa, he wasn’t quite asleep but he was definitely groggy and a bit out of it.

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered.

  
“Hush, I know, it's over now. Rest a little before you’re needed back on set.” Alan pulled a blanket over the giant of a young man and then a second over his legs, then gently brushed the long hair out of the boy's eyes. Jared winced at the idea of going back to work with his backside as sore as it was, but it didn’t last long and he was soon snoring quietly.

  
Alan picked up his belt and began threading it on as he headed toward the door and let himself out of his son’s trailer. He was just finishing buckling up when he rounded the corner and saw a small gathering of producers, Cliff the body guard, this week's director, and a few members of the crew. They stood there with their mouths open, staring. Robert Singer gave Alan a thumbs up and a smile before walking away. Others gave nods of approval or a pat on the back. Cliff muttered, “I need to try that next time they’re out of control."

  
Jensen and Jared later claimed that they had come to an agreement not to prank each other anymore, no one on the crew ever spoke about that fateful afternoon, and production didn’t require excessive overtime again for the rest of the season. The boys were much better behaved after that, at least until Misha joined the cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback and comments. Please leave me some and let me know how you liked it.


	5. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the picture of Cliff pretending to scold the boys.

The new kid was weird. Sure he was nice enough, but he was seriously weird. He always showed up on set with an odd sweater, he was very smart, smart enough to give Jared a run for his money with word games, but he was also into eating things like kale and meditating and not using normal deodorant. And what was up with his voice being a whole octave lower than was his standard tone? And ‘Misha’, what the heck kind of name was that? Definitely weird.

  
Jared and Jensen were always polite to everyone, no one that knew them would ever say they were really mean or bullies, but there was something about the new guy that made both of them unsure how to behave around him. He seemed so serious and uptight about everything and they just couldn’t have that. It had been several weeks of working with the guy with the weird name that took his job far too seriously, that's when the boys broke down and decided to start screwing with the poor guys head a little, getting their lines wrong, making seductive faces at him and each other. Jared went so far as to physically try to distract him during his coverage. Eventually, they broke him down and he would loosen up a bit, he’d get all flustered and worried that the directors and producers would get rid of him. That didn’t happen, of course, the production team all knew who the culprits were, half the time they were laughing too.

  
Generally, Misha was a good sport about all the teasing and ribbing. He’d laugh and have fun with the boys. But sometimes the boys took their joking too far. Usually, it was a joke here or there, sometimes it went on for hours while they filmed. There came a day, however, when Misha was not in the mood to play along. That didn’t stop the boys of course and picked on him more than ever. The more upset Misha became the more the boys picked on him. Jensen could see how upset Misha was getting but Jared didn’t have a clue and showed no signs of stopping, so Jensen continued as well.

Nina, the director this week, watched through the display as Jared sabotaged yet another of Misha’s takes. She could see the man was getting frustrated with not being able to perform his scenes properly. He honestly looked ready to cry. Nina let out a little sigh of relief when she heard Jensen step in and coach the dark-haired man to focus on him instead. Misha nodded, apparently grateful for the reprieve and tried again.

Misha made it almost all the way through his dialog when he made a face and lunged at Jensen. Jensen easily sidestepped out of the way and broke out laughing with Jared.

Misha scowled and stormed off with a petulant whine of “I hate you both.” Jared and Jensen laughed louder at the flustered trench coat clad man.

“That was awesome, Jay, who would have thought making faces at him would make him break so easily?” Jared said laughing.

“Obviously I did,” Jensen answered, laughing as well.

Nina burst onto the set with a scowl on her face, the boys exchanged troubled looks when they saw her striding over to them, everyone in her path hurried to get out of the way. 

“Out!” she ordered and pointed to the door. Jensen and Jared stood dumbfounded, what was going on?

“You’re both wrapped for the day, get out!” Nina said sternly when neither moved she turned to Mike, one of the sound guys, and asked for help before grabbing Jared’s arm and leading him to the door. Mike gave Jensen a firm but gentle shove towards the door and followed him to make sure he kept walking. When both men were outside of the building Nina closed and locked the door so they couldn’t walk back in, asked Mike to contact Cliff, and then headed over to Misha to see if he was ready to finish filming.  
**  
When the boys were left alone they immediately tried for the door to find it locked.

“What the hell!” Jared exclaimed.

“Did we… did we just get kicked off of our own set?” Jensen asked stunned.

“I think so.”

The boys quickly scuffled to look through the little window on the door to see what was going on back on set.

“Move over, I can’t see.”

“You move.”

“You’re taller just look over me.”

“I’m not that much taller squat down a little.”

“Fine.”

“Fine”

“No, not fine,” a voice that wasn’t theirs interjected and at the same time grabbed ahold of the back of their jackets keeping them from running off.

“Cliff?” the boys said surprised.

“What are you doing, man, let go.” Jensen tried to pull free but his bodyguard had a firm grasp on him.

“No can do, Jensen. We’re going to go have a little chat,” Cliffs tone sent chills down Jensen’s back while Jared, being so much taller, struggled to find a comfortable way to move. Cliff's grip on him was pulling him down and he had to walk hunched over a little as Cliff lead them back to where the trailers were parked.

Cliff let go long enough to open the trailer door and before either Jensen or Jared could realize what happened the older man was pushing them up the stairs. The young men stumbled in, Cliff made his way to one of the many unused cupboards in the kitchen area, opened it up and pulled something out before either Jensen or Jared had time to react. Jared was the closest to Cliff he grabbed the surprised young man, spun him around and with the skill of years of experience pushed Jared over the side of the sofa and held him there pinning his wrist to the small of his back. Then without warning lifted his arm and swung down. Jensen realized then that Cliff had pulled a paddle out from the cupboard, the same kind that they had used in school back in Texas. Jared howled as the wood made contact with his jean covered posterior.

“Cliff, what the hell?” Jensen shouted.

Cliff gave Jared a second swat before pointing the paddle at Jensen, “you’re next, boy, so don’t make it worse for yourself.”

Cliff gave a few more swats before he started talking punctuating his words occasionally with a few more swats, “you two oughta be ashamed of yourselves, what's Misha ever done to either of you? Poor kid is terrified they’re going to fire him because he can’t get through his scenes because the two of you keep messing with him constantly. He was in tears, I hope you two are proud of yourselves.”

Cliff let go of Jared and stepped away, the younger man quickly pushed himself up and backed as far away from Cliff as he could, desperately trying to rub the blossoming pain away while ignoring his own tears streaming down his face.

“Misha cried?” Jensen asked quietly. He didn’t mean for it to go that far, they were just playing around, and yeah maybe he noticed that Misha was getting upset, but Jared hadn’t so he had just kept going too.

“Yes, he did,” Cliff answered and gestured for Jensen to take his place over the arm of the sofa.

Jensen hesitated for a moment, “Where did you get that?” he asked indicating the paddle in Cliff's hand.

“Your daddy sent it to me for Christmas during season 2. Said he wouldn’t be around to keep you both in line so this might help. Gotta say we were both surprised when it wasn’t needed for the last 3 years. I knew you wouldn’t look in the kitchen cupboards so it's been there this whole time.”

“Remind me to send him a thank you card,” Jensen said bitterly. Cliff gave Jensen a little shove towards the couch and the man folded himself over willingly, he knew if he tried to fight Cliff on this he’d just end up pinned down as Jared had been. It didn’t take long for him to start crying. Without the lecture at the same time, the whole process went a little faster Jensen couldn't tell if the closer together swats were a blessing or a curse.  Finally, Cliff told him he could get up.

Cliff put away the paddle and turned to the boys, “either of you get rid of that and I’ll make sure everyone one of the crew has one,” he threatened, then looking at their tear-streaked faces softened slightly, “alright it's all over now. Wash up and get ready to go home, I'll bring the car around so you don’t have to walk across the lot.”

As soon as Cliff left Jared muttered, “I think that hurt more than your dad’s belt.”

Jensen made a small noise of agreement before gingerly walking to the sink to wash his face and then pulled off Dean’s jeans and pulled on his comfortable jogging pants and removed his makeup with some wipes. Jared showed himself out of the trailer and headed to his own to do the same, grateful that at least he was only about ten feet away and no one was around.  
**  
The drive home had been awful, and the next morning was just as bad.

It didn’t go unnoticed by the hair and makeup team when the boys hissed slightly when they sat in their chairs, the women exchanged subtle glances at each other but didn’t say anything.

Misha saw his tormentors from the distance as they headed back to their trailers, he furrowed his brow when he noticed their stiff gait.  Looking away quickly pretending he hadn’t seen them when Jensen looked over towards where he was sitting on the back of his truck.

“Misha?”

Misha looked up from the book he was pretending to read, he didn’t say anything to the man standing in front of him. Jensen met Misha’s eyes briefly then looked away and kicked a stray stone on the lot, “I wanted to apologize for yesterday. We went too far. I’m sorry.”

“It won't happen again?”

Jensen winced, “I… I can’t promise that.” He knew that there was a very good chance that as soon as he and Jared could sit properly again that they’d be right back to messing with Misha, although perhaps only on days Cliff had off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I love hearing what you think so drop a comment below!


	6. Play Ball!  (just not in the house)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a ball breaks a lamp in the house, no one suspects that Jensen might just be covering for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt by Deans+Girl. Hope you like it.

Jensen sat sideways across the recliner while he tossed a baseball into the air and caught it with his baseball mitt while waiting for his mom to drive him to baseball practice.

  
Donna entered the living room and frowned when she saw the baseball fly through the air and almost hit the lamp before Jensen caught it.

  
“No ball in the house, you know better,” she said, “let's go.”

  
“Sorry, mom,” Jensen apologized and got up to head out.

Donna shook her head and looked to the ceiling in a silent plea for strength to not strangle her middle child.

** a few days later **

Jensen was full of adrenaline as he ran into the house after a game of touch football.

“Hey Josh, you should have seen the catch I made, Tony threw the ball long long so I had to really race to catch it, but then Billy dove for me so I had to jump out of the way,” Jensen said, the excitement in his voice evident as well as the flush in his cheeks from the game. He, of course, narrated this while giving a demonstration of tossing the football, leaping over the couch, and catching the ball as it bounced off of the floor.

“Jensen!”

Jensen cringed.

“What did I tell you about playing ball in the house?” Donna was angry.

Jensen hung his head, “To not to. I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“Forgot to take off your shoes too?”

Jensen looked down at the muddy shoes that were still on his feet, and the muddy footprints he had just made on the couch and carpet.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Go take a shower then clean this up,” Donna ordered then took the football away.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Jensen. He glanced at Josh who had a smirk on his face, older brothers were such a pain. He toed off his shoes and headed up for a shower, quite subdued compared to a few moments ago.  
**

It was a whole two weeks later when Alan caught his youngest son dribbling a basketball through the kitchen.

“Didn’t your mother tell you ‘no-ball in the house’ ?” Alan’s tone was sharp and Jensen froze mid form of a free throw.

“Uhh…”

Alan held out his hand for the ball and his son handed it over without argument, “Last warning, Jensen.”

“Yes, sir.”

The boy walked away dejected, he knew from experience that when his dad took something away it’d be at least a week before he got it back, and that was his only basketball.

Of course, Jensen forgot all about the warning by the following weekend when he and 7-year-old Mackenzie were left home alone while Donna and Alan went out.

Mackenzie sat on the couch watching some movie that happened to be on, she was bored, but it was too hot outside to go out at the moment. Jensen plopped down onto the couch next to her.

“I’m bored, want to play soccer?” he asked nodding to her soccer ball laying innocently under the living room table.

“It's too hot outside.”

“So we’ll stay in.”

Jensen grabbed the ball, “you wanted to learn to juggle the ball, right?” Jensen said, easily juggling the ball off of his foot and knee a half dozen times. It was enough to pique Mackenzie’s interest. She’d been struggling with the skill for a while now and eagerly watched her big brother manipulate the ball. Mackenzie took the ball when Jensen passed it and gave it a few unsure taps before the ball fell to the floor.

“Try it this way,” Jensen showed her how to position her foot differently and she tried again making small but noticeable progress. It wasn’t long though before Mackenzie felt a surge of confidence in her ability to handle the ball properly, but one overly energetic knee caused the ball to fly in an odd direction and crashed into the lamp in the corner.

Mackenzie and Jensen froze, they stood, staring at the broken lamp for several moments.

“Oops,” Jensen said, looking down at his sister, she returned the look albeit more worried.

“What are we going to do? Mom and Dad are going to be so mad.”

Mackenzie broke into tears. Jensen pulled his sister into a hug, “it’ll be okay, I promise.” he assured her but even he wasn’t sure how to fix this. There was no way on earth mom and dad wouldn’t notice the broken lamp, the question was, could it be fixed or would it be a lost cause. It didn’t take long for Jensen to decide fixing the lamp wasn’t going to happen. There were just too many pieces so he scooped the debris into a garbage bag and took it out. Then he and Kenzie went to his room to play video games.

“Mackenzie!” Mom yelled from across the house an hour later.

Jensen followed his sister toward the sounds of their unhappy mother when they arrived in the living room to find Donna holding Mackenzie’s soccer ball and had that look on her face that every kid instinctively knows is trouble.

“Mackenzie, did you break the lamp?” Mom asked directly while holding up the evidence of the soccer ball and a few missed pieces of the broken lamp.

“I…” Mackenzie’s voice faltered as she looked at the scene of the crime in front of her.

Jensen felt awful, if it wasn’t for him Mackenzie would have simply watched TV all afternoon and none of this would have happened.

“It's my fault,” Jensen jumped to his sister's rescue, “I was practicing juggling the ball.”

Donna looked at Jensen who managed to pull off the small fib better than he normally would. Apparently lying to get into trouble (and his sister out of it) was easier than lying to get out of trouble. She narrowed her eyes at her son and daughter studying them both, it did seem unlikely that Mackenzie would have played with her soccer ball in the house without at least the prompting from Jensen so, in the end, Donna decided she believed him about having broken the lamp. She hadn’t even gotten so far as to send him to his room when Alan came home. It was obvious there was an issue.

“What happened?”

“Apparently Jensen was playing soccer in the house and broke the lamp,” Donna answered.

Alan looked at his wife, then the corner where the lamp was missing, then a worried-looking Mackenzie, and finally Jensen who failed to meet his eyes. It was always Jensen, thought Alan as he sadly realized that it had only been a few days ago when he’d issued a final warning, he had to follow through.

“Go get a belt and wait in your room.”

Jensen had the look of resignation on his face. He knew when he jumped in to take the blame what was probably going to happen, if he really thought about it he knew the moment the lamp broke. There was no way he’d let Kenzie take the blame for the lamp. Jensen ran up the stairs, wanting to get the impending punishment over as soon as possible, he picked out the thickest, heaviest belt he could find before sitting on his bed to wait.  
Alan took ages to come upstairs, if Jensen had wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible it was clear his dad wanted him to stew in the discomfort of waiting.  
“I’m disappointed in you, Jensen.”

Ouch, that hurt. Jensen thought those words hurt more than what was coming. “You deliberately disobeyed your mother and me, we told you several times, recently, in fact, not to play with the balls in the house. We leave you alone for one afternoon and things get broken.” Alan’s voice raised slightly as he continued on with the lecture.

“I’m sorry.”

Alan picked up the belt and folded it over, “jeans off,” he said.

Jensen complied, he had hoped he could keep them on the thick denim gave much more protection than just his boxers. He leaned over his bed. Alan was effective and the whole ordeal was over quickly. Pulling his son into a strong hug he let the boy cry onto his chest for several minutes until he calmed down.  
“I really hated having to do that, Jensen. We warned you several times, just listen next time,” Alan said once he could tell that Jensen had begun to calm down.  
“I know, Dad, I’m sorry,” the boy said miserably then climbed into bed and lay down on his stomach.

Alan turned off the light and headed towards his own room, Josh had never been nearly as difficult and Jensen was just starting his teen years. He prayed silently for the wisdom to deal with his wild middle child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what'd you think? Drop me a comment below.


	7. Don't Tell Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen never told his mom about his near-death experience, until he accidentally let it slip at a convention panel. Now everyone's in hot water with Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deans+Girl,  
> Well, this is what I was able to come up with. I'm not sure if its exactly what you were hoping for but I just couldn't picture Josh doing this. Hope you like it. :-)

It was the holidays and everyone was home for the week, Donna couldn’t have felt happier. When Mackenzie suggested the catch up on some of the Supernatural convention videos it sounded like a perfect way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon, especially since Josh and Jensen were hogging the TV for video games, just like they had as teenagers.

Donna and Mackenzie sat down with the iPad to watch videos of the latest Supernatural convention. It was a normal panel, most of the boys answers were things the two Ackles women knew by heart, after all, they both talked to Jensen at least once a week most of the time. Then a fan asked the boys to talk about a near-death experience. The answer her son gave had Donna’s jaw-dropping and tears pricking her eyes. Her baby boy had scaled scaffolding and almost fallen to his death and she had had no idea!

“Mom, if you see this, I’m so sorry,” the video Jensen said and then added with a cheeky grin, “but I’m still here!”

“Not for long!” Donna saw red, she was going to kill him, it didn’t matter that it had taken place twenty years prior.

“Jensen Ross Ackles! You get out here right now!” Donna yelled up the steps to the bedrooms in a tone she hadn’t needed to use in years. Mackenzie cringed.

Upstairs in the boy's old bedroom they paused the game at the sound of their mother’s angry yell.

“Jay, what did you do this time? You don’t even live here anymore,” Josh asked his younger brother.

Jensen tried to give an unconcerned shrug, but it didn’t fool Josh for a moment

“Now, Jensen!”

The angry yell had the young man scrambling off of the bed and downstairs. Josh was right behind curious to find out what was going on. Alan also appeared at the shouting, it had been several years since he heard his wife raise her voice like that and figured Jensen must have done something serious for her to be this upset.  
A very confused Jensen came down the stairs to find his livid mother glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

“Did I do something wrong?” he couldn’t help but ask sounding much younger than he was.

“You could say that. Sit.”

Jensen didn’t dare disobey.

“You can start by telling me about this near-death of yours climbing the scaffolding of that huge apartment building. And why you only apologized to me and not also your father?”

Jensen glanced up at his dad who had a somewhat guilty expression on his face at being mentioned.

“I already knew,” he supplied for his son, he winced at his wife’s glare at his confession, “I didn’t want you to worry.”

Donna crossed her arms and waited for someone to start talking. Jensen looked helplessly at his dad and brother, it had been years since he’d been in real trouble with his mom and he’d forgotten how scary she could be when upset.

/  
Fourteen-year-old Jensen carefully slipped out of his bedroom window. It was after eleven and his mom and dad would be asleep by now. They were both all about routine, and bedtimes. Eight o’clock for Mackenzie, nine o’clock for Jensen, and they were in bed by half-past ten every single night. Eighteen-year-old Josh was the only one they didn’t tell what to do when it came to sleeping. Josh was a senior this year and worked late at a restaurant bussing tables and washing dishes, they had simply told him that he was old enough to make sure he got to school on time and be responsible. So far Josh had lived up to their expectations.  
Jensen grabbed his bike and met up with his friend, Mike, a couple of streets over. They rode around the town with no particular destination in mind. Then they came to the new apartment development.

“Check out that crane and scaffolding, that would be awesome to climb on,” Mike said, not really thinking.  
Jensen looked up at the structure and thought about just being able to say he had climbed it, he couldn’t turn down that opportunity. Dropping his bike he headed towards the fencing which wasn’t very secure and crawled through a large opening.

"Wait up, Jay!" Mike wasn’t about to be left behind and followed behind. The boys made quick work of climbing up as far out as they could get to before sitting down at the far end of the jib to just talk.

/  
It had been a slow night at the restaurant that Josh worked at so it hadn’t been hard for him to get all the work done and leave as soon as the place closed. He was looking forward to taking a long hot shower and climbing into bed. What had started as a light drizzle coming down slowly transformed into large drops of rain. Josh pulled over by the construction site and hoped the rain would pass through quickly, it usually did and it was safer to just pull over and wait it out. As he sat not looking at anything, in particular, something caught his eye. A bicycle, specifically his old bike, the one Jensen now used.

Josh pulled his coat over his head and ran out to the bike to verify. Yup, definitely his. So if Jensen’s bike was here, where was Jensen? Josh scanned the area and then gasped as he saw Jensen and another boy, he guessed Mike sitting up top of the crane. Running to a nearby phone booth Josh called home. He desperately hoped his dad would wake up. It took several rings but finally, a sleepy Alan answered the phone.

“Dad? You know that new apartment complex they’re building, you need to come here right now. It's an emergency… Yes, I’m serious, please hurry.”  
Josh paced anxiously in an overhang as he watched the two younger boys start to make their way across the jib.

“Idiots,” he thought.  
/  
“What's going on, Josh?” Alan asked as he jogged over having just parked his car in the nearby lot.

All Josh could do was point up at the crane. Alan gasped and then almost fainted as he realized what he was looking at. Josh helped steady his father as they helplessly watched Jensen and his friend climb down. They both held their breath when they saw one of the boys slip but was caught by what must have been a rope, then slowly exhaled when he had gotten back to relative safety.

“If he survives this I’m going to kill him,” whispered Alan.

Josh had to agree, he was going to make Jensen’s life miserable for the foreseeable future for this stunt.

It took what felt like hours for the two boys to climb down. They started walking towards the exit of the site, grinning broadly with their little adventure.  
Mike saw Alan and Josh first, his smile disappearing instantly, he nudged Jensen who followed his friend's gaze to see his father and brother standing there.  
Alan ran forward and pulled his son into a tight hug. The man could feel his own body shaking as he cried tears of relief that his boy was safe. After a long moment, he pulled back and looked over his son and then Mike, asking them over and over again if they were ok. Finally satisfied he pushed them towards his truck and ordered them in. Josh had already thrown the bikes into the back and got into his own car to head home.

Alan was quiet as he drove to Mike’s house, he ordered Jensen to stay put before leading the other boy to the front door and ringing the bell. Jensen could hear the yelling from the truck. Mike was toast. Alan pulled into their driveway a few short minutes later, parking next to Josh’s Honda civic.

“Get changed and come back downstairs.”

Jensen swallowed at the hardness of his dad’s voice, he was dead. It was well after 1 A.M., usually, dad waited until he had calmed down a little but that didn’t seem to be the case tonight, he made quick work changing into his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before heading back down to the living room where Alan waited. Alan had already removed his belt. The belt was sitting innocently on the end table next to a wooden hairbrush. Jensen couldn’t help but stare at the tools of his impending demise as he slowly walked towards his father.

Alan pulled Jensen down onto the couch next to him and gave the boy a short but poignant lecture about the foolishness of his actions tonight and how disappointed he was in his choices. Jensen was sobbing before the punishment even started. Alan hardened himself for what he needed to do. Jensen might be sorry now, but without the correction, he’d forget before the weekend was up and run into the next dangerous adventure.  
Gently pulling the boy over his lap, Alan pulled down the thin pajama bottoms before picking up the hairbrush. Alan explained that he was giving his son two spankings, one for sneaking out, and the other for the foolish choice of entering the construction site and climbing structures. He tucked his son's legs under his so that he couldn’t kick out and then began thoroughly warming the small bottom in front of him. Alan didn’t count, he just kept going until every area was an uncomfortable shade of red. Jensen was sobbing harder now and trying to cover his heated bottom with his hands but his dad expertly held them to his lower back and safely out of the way.

After what Jensen would have sworn was a half hour at least, but was probably less than 2 minutes Alan had his son stand and bend over the edge of the couch for his turn with the belt. Jensen had rarely ever begged to get out of a spanking before but this time he was already so sore and his legs were shaking from both the climbing that night and being over his dad’s knee that he didn’t think he could take any more. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a choice Jensen got to make. Alan had made up his mind, he wasn’t going to lose his son over something so easily preventable. Jensen again found himself ass up, clinging to the throw pillow as his dad tanned his hide further.  
When Alan finally finished he held his whimpering son for a long time while he gently scolded him.

“I don’t normally tell you this, but don’t ever tell your mom about this, it would upset her too much,” Alan counseled and then sent him to bed.

/  
Donna looked at Jensen in shock but turned to her daughter, “Kenzie, did you know?”

Mackenzie shook her head, she had a vague recollection of Jensen avoiding sitting down at all costs for a week around that time, but when she thought of it, that happened quite routinely anyway, he was always in trouble. She rarely ever knew what he’d done to incur their father’s belt.

Donna looked at her oldest son and husband, “You both knew about this and didn’t tell me?”

It had been a long time since she was that upset.

“I didn’t want you to worry, he was fine,” Alan tried to explain.

“I beg to differ!” Jensen piped up, recalling how very not fine his behind was after his dad had gotten through with him.

“Shut up, Jensen!” both Alan and Donna snapped.

Jensen leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms stubbornly, he felt every bit the teenage boy at the moment rather than the grown adult he technically was.

Josh, Jensen, and Mackenzie watched uncomfortably as their parents argued, then Donna walked away and Alan followed behind trying to explain his reason for keeping the secret for so long.

Mackenzie took the opportunity to cuff her brother upside the head, “If you hadn’t mentioned that in the panel she wouldn’t have known,” she explained when Jensen glared at her while rubbing the back of his head.

“Oops.”

“Good job, dipshit, now we’re all in the doghouse with mom. Except for Kenzie of course.” Josh gave his younger brother a shove before going back to the video game.

Jensen was about to get up and go back to the game with Josh when his mom called from the other room.

“Jensen, don’t you dare leave, we are not finished talking about this!”

“I’m so glad I stayed out of trouble when I was in high school. You better hope she doesn’t find out about all the other stuff you did,” Kenzie commented knowingly.  
Jensen groaned and put his head in his hands, he hoped not either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what'd you think? Drop me a comment below.


	8. Jared's in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared learns the hard way that he can still get in trouble with Alan even if Jensen had nothing to do with it.

Misha whistled happily as he changed out of Castiel’s clothes. Today had been a good day, productive. He didn’t have any scenes with Jared, which usually meant that Jensen was a little less likely to harass him too. Not only that but Alan, Jensen’s dad, was on set as a guest star so Jensen was even more well behaved than usual. Yes, today had been a good day, the scenes had gone through smoothly and Misha was excited to get home on time, for once.

  
He climbed into his little car and started it up and slowly drove towards the exit of the lot when something didn’t sound right, there was a scraping sound on the roof of his car.

He turned a corner and quickly learned what was making the sound as the basket rack on his roof came sliding off. Misha quickly parked and turned off the car and got out to see how that had happened. He’d had that roof basket on his car for months and it had been fine, now suddenly the entire thing came flying off when he was barely doing more than idling.

“Misha! Are you alright?” one of the PAs asked as they ran up.

Misha nodded, “Yeah, I’m glad that happened here and not on the road. I don’t understand how this happened, it's been fine for months.” Misha inspected the rack and scratched his head in confusion while the PA radiod over to the set carpenters to bring some tools over so they could put the roof rack back on.

/  
Scott, one of the on-set carpenters, trudged back through the lot to put his tools away. He muttered to himself about incompetent actors that couldn’t do the simplest of tasks.  
“Not all of us are incompetent you know,” Alan teased back as he overheard Scott’s rant.

“Maybe not, but I just had to put Misha’s roof rack back on because it wasn’t secured properly, and this morning Jared was borrowing tools to fix something too.”

“Really? I helped Misha put that rack on this car two months ago, I find it hard to believe it would come loose now,” said Alan. He paused for a moment, “Wait, you said Jared borrowed some tools, for what?”

“Didn’t say, funny though they were the same ones I needed to help Misha with his car…” Scott and Alan made eye contact and froze, “you don’t think Jared did something… you know, as a prank, do you? Thats so dangerous.”

“That’s exactly what I think happened. Excuse me, I need to go find the boys,” said Alan as he got up and left the table.

Finding Jared was generally pretty easy to do, not only was he the size of a medium tree towering above everything else, he had his general hauts, his trailer, the lot area where he and Jensen played football, and craft services where the food was.

Jared had just gotten into line to grab his dinner when Alan found him.

“Jared, mind coming with me for a bit?” Alan asked trying to remain calm.

“Oh yeah sure thing, Pops.”

Alan grimaced to himself, he found the nickname endearing but he wasn’t sure how happy with him Jared was going to be in a little while. The two men headed out towards the trailers.

“I heard Misha had some trouble with the rack on his car,” said Alan conversationally.

Jared failed miserably at hiding the smirk on his face, he had seen the whole thing from a distance and thought it absolutely hysterical. Alan turned to Jared.

“I’m going to ask you a question, and you had better tell me the truth, clear?” he said.

Jared swallowed nervously at the stern tone and nodded, his hair falling into his face and he looked at Alan from under the fringe.

“Did you have anything to do with the roof rack falling off Misha’s car?”

Jared bit his lip.

“The truth, Jared,” Alan reminded him.

“Yes, sir.”

“That's what I thought,” he opened the door to Jensen’s trailer, he needed to find out if his son was involved as well and he certainly wasn’t going to take care of this in Jared’s trailer with his two giant dogs looking on.

Jensen looked up when Jared and his dad entered the trailer, he had just been messing around with his guitar to unwind after a difficult scene earlier. He quickly set the instrument down when he saw the serious expression on his father’s face and what he could only assume was an apprehensive one on Jared’s.

“What's going on?” Jensen asked.

“The car rack on Misha’s car fell off while he was driving…”

“What? Is he ok?” Jensen interrupted. His shock and concern were genuine.

“I take it you had nothing to do with it then?”

“No! Who’d do that? That's so dangerous!” Jensen then noticed Jared’s guilty face and scowled at him, “You’re lucky that didn’t happen on the road!” he scolded.

“Jensen, do you mind leaving us for a bit. Jared and I need to have a chat,” said Alan.

Jensen nodded and headed for the door, he clipped Jared upside the head as he passed.

Alan looked up at the young man awkwardly standing in front of him and sighed.

“Do you have ANY idea how dangerous that was?”

“I just thought it would be funny, stress him out a bit,” admitted Jared.

“And if that had fallen off on the highway? Or as he made a turn onto a road?”

“I didn’t think of that.”

Alan lectured for several minutes focusing on how to tell the difference between a harmless prank and a harmful one. A concept that Jared seemed to not quite grasp. Jensen was usually the one to pull the breaks, although he sometimes didn’t do that until it was too late as well.

“Alright, over the counter, jeans down. And you WILL be apologizing to Misha tomorrow and offering to pay for the damage to the car, it got badly scraped from the rack.”  
Jared agreed as he bared his bottom and bent over the counter, thankful at least that it wasn’t the end of the couch which was uncomfortably low for his tall frame.

Alan took off his belt and folded it over and then started in on the punishment, he didn’t start slow or hold back, and he didn’t stop until the young man’s backside was a fiery red and Jared was breathing heavily through each strike. Alan gave Jareds neck a comforting squeeze and let him know it was over before heading outside.  
Jensen was leaning up against the trailer anxiously waiting, he straightened when his father came out, eager to rush in and make sure his friend was still alive.

“He’s fine, Jensen. Give him a few minutes to collect himself, he’ll be alright, I never killed you, did I?” Alan chucked at his son’s protective hovering.

Jensen waited, about a minute, before heading into the trailer. Jared had managed to cover himself up but his jeans were still pooled around his ankles as he gingerly rubbed his butt in the vain attempt to lessen the sting.

Jared looked up when he heard the door open, he gave Jensen a pained expression, “I guess that was pretty dumb of me.”

“You think? Here’s some creme, should help a bit,” Jensen said as he offered a small tub of a numbing cream.

/  
The next morning Misha was finishing getting ready in his trailer when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he was surprised to find Jared with two cups of coffee. The tall man handed him one, “It's the way you like it, I promise I didn’t do anything to it.”

Misha took the cup but raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Jensen standing in the distance.

“I promise Jensen didn’t touch it either,” Jared said. Misha cautiously took a sip before thanking Jared. He had the feeling there was more to this visit than a coffee run.

“I want to apologize… for yesterday. I, I was the one that unscrewed your car rack. I just meant it to be a funny prank, I didn’t think about how dangerous it could be. So… I’m really sorry,” Jared said as he looked down at the ground and kicked at a rock, “oh, and Jensen didn’t know anything about it,” Jared added as an afterthought.

Misha just looked at Jared with a look that might be mistaken for a confused puppy that had been kicked, he couldn’t understand why Jared thought making his life difficult was so amusing. With a sigh he nodded and thanked Jared for the apology before closing the door to his trailer even less sure where he stood with the two leads of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you, you just finished the chapter, right?  
> So leave me some feedback. How'd you like it?  
> I also take story suggestions.


	9. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Donna are out for the day leaving Josh and Jensen home alone. They get bored, trouble ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked to have Josh get into a little mischief as well, so here we go.  
> It's snowing where I am and way too cold so a hot summer day in Texas sounds so good right now.

“Eww, you guys are so gross,” said Jensen as he made a face. Josh and his girlfriend pulled apart. Josh gave an annoyed sigh before turning to his little brother.

“Why don’t you go do something besides sit there and annoy us,” Josh said.

“Like what?”

It was a legitimate question, it was too hot to play outside and there was only one TV in the house, which Jensen was trying to watch, it just so happened that Kim and Josh were occupying the couch sucking face for the last half hour. It made Jensen want to puke.

“Go swimming,” Josh suggested.

“By myself?”

“Why don’t we all go swimming,” Kim suggested. She smiled kindly at Jensen. As far as an older brother's girlfriend went, Kim was pretty decent, she was always nice to Jensen and Mackenzie. Jensen had heard stories from some of his friends about how awful their sibling friends could be to them. “I’ll call Amy and have her bring my swimsuit over, ok?”

Kim was up and on the phone a moment later and less than ten minutes later Amy had shown up with Kim’s suit, as well as her own, and her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's younger brother who was Jensen’s age. And three other people that Jensen didn’t know but apparently Josh did. Jensen looked at his brother, this wasn’t good, they weren’t supposed to have ANYONE over when Mom and Dad were out. They both knew Josh would get in a little trouble with Kim over but it wouldn’t have been terrible, but this had turned into a pool party and they hadn’t even wanted it.

Josh shrugged, “Mom’s at Aunt Mary’s house until at least tomorrow and Dad shouldn’t be home for another 5 hours or so.”

Jensen didn’t need any more convincing before he was changing and heading outside for the pool too.

/  
Alan was glad to be on his way home early. He normally worked from home in his studio but this project required him to drive to Waco. Donna was out of town for the week visiting her sister, Mary, so it was just Alan and the boys at home, and getting done with work ahead of schedule meant that the three of them could just spend some time together, maybe go to a movie or he could finally teach Jensen how to golf.

What Alan wasn’t expecting when he entered the house were two teenagers he’d never seen before making out on the couch. The girl was clearly massaging the boy whose hands were feeling under her t-shirt. Alan cleared his throat, the teens broke apart for a moment but didn’t look up, “Living room’s taken, find somewhere else.” before going back to their activities.

“This is MY house and I suggest you find your way out before I call your parents,” Alan said.

The teens pulled apart quickly at the sound, said some hasty apologies, and quickly left. Alan could feel his temper rising as he wandered through the house, the kitchen was a mess, full of soda bottles, dirty cups, a few open bags of chips lay on the counter and the resulting mess of broken chips and crumbs. The bathroom had a clogged toilet someone had left the faucet on. Making his way to the sounds of splashing and screaming Alan looked at the pool. Josh was there with Kim on his shoulders, she was trying to push another girl off of another boy's shoulders. Alan stepped outside and surveyed the rest of the pool, there were at least 10 kids in the pool. (More kids had arrived)

Jensen saw his dad first, he felt a chill go down his back at the look on his dad’s face. He tapped his brother on the shoulder, “Josh… Josh!” Josh looked over at Jensen who looked quite pale at the moment. Jensen pointed at the deck and Josh turned to look. As soon as Josh saw his dad standing there he quickly had Kim get off of his shoulders.

Alan looked at both of his boys and they just looked back for a moment, unsure of what to do now that they had been caught breaking more than one house rule. With the chicken fight coming to a quick end the others in the water quickly looked over to see Mr. Ackles standing with his hands on his hips looking quite displeased with his findings.

“If you don’t live here, you have 3 minutes to get your stuff and head home or I start calling parents! Josh, Jensen, front and center,” Alan said in a raised voice that had everyone in the pool scrambling out. Alan reached his hand out and grabbed Jensen by the arm as he tried to sneak past. Jensen looked up sheepishly at his dad. Alan frowned at his youngest son’s attempt at getting past him. Alan waited until everyone had left the pool area before sternly looking at his boys. He motioned with his head and ordered them to their room followed by a hard swat to each backside when they walked past resulting in two yelps as they both hurried into the house.

/  
Alan waited a few minutes to give the stragglers a chance to safely escape his house before he went in, checking the various rooms to make sure no unwanted guests remained, then he headed up the stairs. Now that his initial temper had waned he just felt disappointed in them both so much for a fun evening with the boys. Entering the room, Alan found his sons sitting quietly on their beds, Josh looked guilty, most of the kids that were over were his friends, after all, Jensen looked like he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

Grabbing the chair from the desk, Alan sat down facing the boys.

“I’m very disappointed in you both. I was able to leave work early today and thought we could go do something fun together and now here we are. What were you thinking?”

“Its Josh’s fault. They’re his friends,” Jensen mumbled angrily.

Josh just picked at the blanket.

“Josh?” said Alan.

Josh shrugged, but when his dad didn’t say anything further, “we got bored and decided to go swimming and then people just kind of showed up. We… I… should have told them to leave. I’m sorry.”

Jensen continued to sit with his arms crossed and a stormy expression.

“Josh, go wait for me in my room, pick out a belt while you’re at it, I’ll be in when I’m done here.”

Josh slid off of the bed and quickly left the room.

“Jensen,”

“They’re Josh’s friends, I didn’t invite them over! I didn’t do anything!”

“Jensen,”

“IT'S NOT FAIR!”

“Jensen, I’m not upset with you over the other kids being here. They’re your brother's friends, he should have told them to leave. Even if you had I doubt a bunch of high school kids would listen to an eleven-year-old.”

Jensen just looked at his dad, clearly not having any idea why he could possibly be in trouble at the moment. Alan pulled his son over to him and stood him between his knees so they could talk face to face.

Alan sighed, “What’s our rule about going swimming?”

“To ask you or mom first.”

“Did you ask me?”

“You weren’t here to ask,” answered Jensen, still not following the line of questioning.

“Exactly. I wasn’t here. We have that rule so that your mom and I know if you’re going to be in the pool or not, so we can keep an eye on you. If we’re busy and you ask us, what do we say?”

“No, or not now.”

“Yes, if we’re busy and can’t stop what we’re doing, you can’t go swimming. Period. We have that rule for safety, you should have an adult around when you’re in the pool.”

“But Josh was there. And I’m a good swimmer.”

“Jensen, he’s not an adult, and with all his friends there he was distracted anyway. And being a good swimmer has nothing to do with it. You always ask before you go into the pool, and if we say ‘no’ then you don’t go in. Got it?”  
Jensen nodded sullenly.

Alan tugged down the swim trunks and tipped his son over his knee. There was a perfectly shaped pink handprint from where he had popped the boy earlier, Alan sighed and began painting the rest the same shade. The first smack was loud on Jensen’s damp bottom and the boy responded with a loud howl. Alan didn’t have to work particularly hard to have his son crying out his apologies and this spanking was quick and effective. He gently rubbed his back until the crying subsided then stood him up and headed to deal with his firstborn.

Josh was sitting on the bed when Alan came in.

“You know why we’re here?” Alan asked.

Josh took a breath, “Yes, sir. I shouldn’t have let people come over, and Jensen and I shouldn’t have gone in the pool without you home. It won’t happen again, sir.”  
Alan nodded, there wasn’t anything further to be said.

“Let's get this over with then. Over the bed. Is this the belt you picked out?” Alan asked picking up the heavy leather belt next to Josh. Josh nodded and turned around, pulled his trunks down and leaned onto the bed. He grasped the comforter tightly and waited.

Alan didn’t keep Josh waiting long and quickly turned his son's backside red. Occasionally broken up by a little lecture. When he finished he put away his belt and left Josh to calm down.

Josh gingerly reached back and rubbed his aching bottom, he turned to look and grimaced at the redness and welts that peppered his butt. He didn’t bother pulling his still damp swim trunks up as he headed back to his room. Jensen had put on basketball shorts and was laying on his stomach still crying softly. Josh grabbed some shorts as well and started to put them on.

“Dad got you good, didn’t he,” Jensen commented after seeing the after-effects of his brother's punishment.

“Yeah, guess he did,” Josh said as he crawled onto his bed, on his stomach and closed his eyes, “we should go down there and clean up the mess.”

“I suppose,” Jensen said with a yawn, “maybe after a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write for myself and my own muse but I love hearing what my readers think of the story. So drop me a comment and let me know!  
> I don't mean any disrespect to any of the people I write about, this is first and foremost a work of fiction that was based on a few comments made and my muse just went along with it.


End file.
